


Prompt Fills and Drabbles

by dropshipfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, bellamy with babies, series of prompts and drabbles from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropshipfics/pseuds/dropshipfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and prompts from my tumblr account (bellamyplake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With the string of her bow taut in her hand, Clarke faced sideways and stared intently at the x-shape on a long discarded piece of fabric that Bellamy had strung up on a tree. She breathed in carefully, fully focused, before releasing the string with a plucking sound. The wooden length of the bow shook slightly as the string raced back to its original place and Clarke tried to hold it steady. Her arrow went whizzing through the air and landed firmly in the dirt about three trees to the left of her target.

“Your stance is wrong,” Bellamy sounded behind her.

Clarke turned around to see him lounging against a tree, his ankles crossed in front of him and his arms folded against his chest. She lowered her bow with an annoyed look. “I’m doing exactly what you were showing me.”

He pushed off the tree with a smirk. “If you’re doing exactly what I showed you, where’s the arrow?” Bellamy stood behind her and nodded towards the target. “Pick up the bow again.”

She did as she was told and felt him take a step forward, the edges of his open jacket brushing against her back. His hand touched her arm before it closed around her own on the grip of the bow. The other reached out to take the sting.

“Now watch.” His voice was deep and warm and she felt him lean closer against her as he reached down to touch her thigh. “Open your legs. Stand stronger, in more of a v-shape.”

“Did you just tell me to open my legs?”

Bellamy hushed her and waited for her to do as he said. “Look at the target and pay attention to how I do this.” The hand on hers tightened and she heard the string of the bow strain after he fixed an arrow into place. The string shook when it raced back into place but his hand on the grip kept it steady. The arrow cut through the air with precision and lodged itself firmly into the center of the chalk X. “It’s all in the grip,” he said. He stood back and handed her an arrow, gesturing for her to try again.

Clarke took a deep breath and steadied herself in a mirrored position of how he’d stood before. The bow was heavier now that Bellamy wasn’t holding it and her hand was a little cold in the crisp fall air, but she kept a firm grip and secured her arrow into place. Another deep breath. Releasing the string with an expectant look, her arrow flew quick through the air and cut through the edge of the fabric, nowhere near the X. She sighed.

“You’re getting better, Princess.”

Clarke lowered her bow and turned to look at him. “Still not hitting it like you can.”

“Well, you and I both know that I’m the best hunter on the ground. Don’t hold yourself to such high standards.”

She rolled her eyes so hard it hurt. “How long did it take the others to get this?”  
Bellamy paused. “That’s not important.”

“Mhmm.” Clarke thrust the bow at him. “I’m not a hunter.”

“You’re really, really not. But you never know when something like this is going to come in handy and I’m not leaving you without a skill to protect yourself.”

“Remember when you tried to teach me to shoot a gun? That was more fun than this.”

Bellamy chuckled and took the ax out of his belt loop, grabbing her hand from her side and putting it into her palm. The weight was unfamiliar and she knew exactly where he was going with it.

“If I can’t shoot an arrow, I can’t throw an ax.”

“You’d be surprised what hidden talents you have. Everyone has a weapon, you just have to find it.”

Clarke sighed and closed her fingers around the handle, touching the cool metal on the side of the blade with her opposite hand. “This is the most embarrassing day of my life.”

Bellamy grinned. “I’ve seen worse.”

“Shut up.”

He mimed locking his lips and poked her hip with two fingers, getting her to move a couple steps so she was directly in front of the target.

“Have you ever seen me throw an ax?” He asked, standing behind her.

“I try not to look at you when you’re showing off.”

“Why’s that, Princess? Scared you’ll get distracted?”

Clarke moved to lower the arm that was holding the ax so she could face him for her retort but he caught her elbow.

“Focus.” His hand slid the length of her forearm. “You can do this.”

She couldn’t. But when he pressed against her to help her again, she didn’t mind.


	2. Good Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby calls with an invitation and Clarke can't focus.
> 
> prompt: going down on their partner while they're talking on the phone from anonymous
> 
> nsfw from the start

The flat of Bellamy’s tongue pressed against Clarke’s clit and she moaned with a hand in his hair. It was familiar by then, the way he touched her and teased her before knocking her over the edge. They’d been screwing around for a while but hadn’t had the whole ‘what are we’ conversation and Clarke didn’t plan to. For all she was concerned, Bellamy was just the hot guy she met through a friend and they were having fun. His tongue circled her clit, she moaned, and her phone went off for the third time.  
Clarke sighed.  
She leaned over to look at her phone and Bellamy pressed his tongue harder against her, sucking her clit into his mouth to get her attention. Just as she gasped, her phone started to ring. “It’s my mom,” she said, expecting him to pause.  
Bellamy shrugged and kept up his work.  
She waited another second. “I have to take this.”  
He looked up at her and drew his tongue in a long line from her slit to the top of her clit. “So answer.”  
Clarke looked at him nervously. She knew the phone would cut off soon and if her mom had already texted her three times, it was probably important. Taking a deep breath to steady her voice, Clarke answered. “Hey, Mom.”  
“Did I interrupt something important?” Abby sounded on the other side of the phone.  
Clarke bit her lip and looked down at Bellamy with his head buried between her legs. His fingers opened her a little wider. “No, just watching TV.”  
She felt Bellamy smirk against her sex.  
“Listen, Marcus and I are throwing a kind of dinner party next Thursday night and we were hoping you could make it.”  
Clarke was half listening with her eyes closed. Her nails raked against Bellamy’s scalp. “Mhmm?”  
Abby continued, oblivious. “It starts at seven but we were hoping you could come by a little early. We actually have someone we’d like you to meet. His name is Christopher, he’s interning under Marcus. He’s a great young man.”  
Clarke knew that term. Great young man. God, her mom was trying to get her laid. Bellamy’s finger pressed into her and her response was delayed by a moment.  
“Clarke?”  
She shook herself out of it. “Yeah, sorry. Can I bring someone to the party?”  
Abby paused and Clarke tightened her fingers in Bellamy’s curls.  
“Who did you have in mind?”  
“Just a guy I’ve been seeing lately,” she said quickly. Bellamy glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head at him and he went back to work.  
“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone.”  
Clarke rocked her hips against Bellamy’s hand. “It’s new.” She bit back a groan. “He’s nice.”  
Abby hummed in thought and Clarke could sense her disappointment. Clearly she had been counting on her daughter falling in love with mini-Kane and giving her blond-haired, bright eyed grandkids. She didn’t even have to see Christopher to know what he looked like. Her mother had a type with her. “Do we get a name?”  
“Bellamy,” she said.  
Bellamy finally pulled his face away from her but kept his finger curling inside of her. He gave her a look and she avoided eye contact.  
“Bellamy,” her mother echoed. “Interesting name.”  
“Mom, I really have to go. I’ll see you Thursday.”  
“Clarke—“ Abby was caught off by Clarke hanging up the phone.  
Bellamy curled his finger again and Clarke was finally able to moan at the feeling, squeezing her eyes shut. She rocked with his tempo and wished he’d put his mouth on her again.  
“What’s Thursday?” he asked.  
“Dinner party. Nothing. My mom is trying to marry me off again.” Clarke opened her eyes to give him a pleading look.  
“You want me to meet your mom?”  
Clarke groaned and threw her head back in frustration. “Just pretend to be my boyfriend. I’ll suck you off in the bathroom, I promise. Can we please talk about this later?”  
“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Bellamy smirked and dropped his head back between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☁send more requests☁  
> bellamyplake.tumblr.com/ask


	3. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked on tumblr to put this onto my ao3.
> 
> College AU Clarke bakes a birthday cake for Bellamy with a special message.
> 
> For bilexualclarke on tumblr.

“That looks like flesh.”

Clarke turned around from her mixing bowl and saw her roommate, Raven, perched on the counter next to the oven in their floor’s shared kitchen space. She rolled her eyes and spun her rubber spatula around the mix again. “It’s red velvet cake mix.”

Raven jumped off the counter and peered into the bowl. “I’m just saying. It looks like what they dump out of those plastic bins in Breaking Bad after they soak someone in acid.”

Clarke groaned and scraped the batter into a cake pan. “You’re ruining the cake experience.”

“Why are you baking a cake anyway? Is this for Mystery Guy?” She lit up with a smile.

Clarke brought the pan to the oven and set the timer, ignoring Raven’s excited stare. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please, Clarke, I’m not stupid. I woke up to you coming back to our dorm at four in the morning with your panties in your hand. I just didn’t say anything because you didn’t look like you would be able to talk after whatever you just went through.”

Clarke blushed and felt the night surge back to her. Bellamy, the RA on the floor below hers, with his head between her legs, one hand on her breast and the other with his thumb pressed into her. They’d met a few times before she ended up in that position, her face buried deep into the pillows so she wouldn’t moan too loud as she chased her third orgasm of the night. But those flirty interactions lasted maybe five minutes and Bellamy was currently pushing an hour with no sign of stopping. Not that she’d complain. His tongue spelled out his name possessively her clit and his thumb pulled out of her so he could spread her open. His tongue dipped inside and it was only seconds before she was coming again with his name on her lips. He managed an hour and a half with his mouth on her cunt before he pulled away and lifted her into his lap. His lips were swollen and wet when she kissed him. They fucked hard and fast and he let her come again before he emptied himself inside of her with a muffled groan against her neck. She’d stumbled up into her dorm with a stupid smile on her face and thighs chafing from Bellamy’s slight stubble.

“Don’t you have a Chemistry test tomorrow?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at Raven, who immediately rolled her eyes.

“If lover boy doesn’t like the cake, bring me back a slice.” With that, Raven waved behind her and left the kitchen so Clarke could finish.

It took about an hour more for the cake to bake and cool properly enough for her to frost it. The process left her with half a tub of icing and a smirk on her face. She wrote a quick note and stuffed it in an envelope before putting the cake in a pastry box and bringing it downstairs to leave in front of Bellamy’s dorm. 

In the morning, Bellamy opened his door intending to go to class when he nearly stepped on the package sitting there. He brought it back in and opened the box. In cursive red letters across the top, he read:

Thanks for eating me out for 1 ½ hours

Then the card.

Happy Birthday.  
-Princess


	4. Vodka and Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets entirely too wasted and Bellamy's voice sounds entirely too sexy

Three drinks in and she was so warm she figured she might grab another two. Five drinks in and she was curled up into Bellamy’s side as he half-dragged her to his car to make sure she got back home safe. She lived with his sister so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to use his emergency key to make sure Clarke didn’t end up dead in a pool of her own boozy upchuck. She was tiny, couldn’t have been more than a hundred and twenty pounds so pulling her to his car wasn’t exactly hard. The real problem was getting her out of the car when it came time to get to her apartment. Of course, given his lucky streak and past good deeds, he needed to find a way to pull her through the building to the fifth floor before he could lay her on her side and tuck her in. A feat to be done with a broken elevator. Great.  
They made it up one flight of stairs before she started staring at his face with a quizzical look.  
“What?” He asked, a little self-conscious.  
“Did you get a haircut?”  
He dragged her up another few steps before sighing. “No, I didn’t.” She stumbled in her place. Christ, they weren’t even walking. Bellamy decided he had to suck it up and carry her the rest of the way. “Stay still.” His voice was quiet but he knew she heard him because she tensed up and then suddenly she was in his arms, bridal style. Clarke clung to him like she was afraid he’d drop her but continued to stare up at him with that beyond interested look.  
“Say that again.”  
“What?” He glanced at her face. “Stay still?”  
In the middle of his words, her hand came up to touch his neck. “Say Clarke.”  
Bellamy stopped mid-stair and raised an eyebrow but her hand stayed firm on his neck. “What are you doing?”  
“Feeling. Say Clarke.” She sounded exasperated and all too insistent.  
“Clarke,” he said, after a pause.  
She moved her hand up to his lips, her fingers just barely touching them.  
“Seriously, Princess. What the fuck?” Bellamy’s words were only slightly muffled by her thin digits.  
“I like your voice,” she said, staring at her hand on his mouth. “Deep. I like deep.”  
Bellamy cleared his throat awkwardly and kept walking forward. Just a couple more flights and he could put her to bed and pretend she’d never acted that weird. He was never letting her around Vodka in his vicinity again.  
“Say something else,” she commanded. He was getting a little sick of her trying to be in charge. When he said nothing, defiantly, Clarke whined. “Say something!”  
Bellamy rolled his eyes and moved his arms a little so she was up higher in his hold once again. “This is a stupid game.”  
“You’re a stupid game.” She was two and he was sure of it. Clarke Griffin was a two year old child when completely fucking wasted. “Say something sexy.”  
“No.”  
She gave her best pouty face but he didn’t relent. “How did your voice get like that?”  
Bellamy finally reached the top of the stairs and set her down, opening the door to the hallway. He shoved her through gently and wrapped an arm around her so she could use him as a crutch. “I turned fourteen and things started to drop.”  
Despite being an anatomy student, Clarke gave him a puzzled look. She really was plastered. Bellamy made a mental note to leave her something for the inevitable headache she was about to suffer through.  
He stopped in front of Clarke’s door and dug around in his pocket for his keyring. Clarke was leaning on the wall next to him and reached out to touch his chest over his thin t-shirt. “Say ‘I love you.’”  
Bellamy stopped, key hovering over the lock, for just a second. “You need to go to bed.”  
“Are you going to put me to bed?” A glance in her direction gave him an almost endearing sight of Clarke trying her sexy-face. It really only worked after two glasses. Not five.  
“On your side, with a bucket, yeah.”  
Bellamy nudged the door open and ushered her inside. They made a bee-line straight for her bedroom and she promptly collapsed into her comforter, face first and spread out like a starfish.  
“Up.” He prodded at her, poking her side until she swatted him away and pushed herself into a slightly more upright position. First he took off her shoes, throwing them to the side because only God and Sober Clarke knew how that organizational system worked, then grabbed pajamas out of her dresser. He put them on the bed next to her and looked over her face, just making sure she was alright. “You good? You think you can change into these on your own?”  
Clarke gave a lazy smile and reached out to touch his chest again. “You sound pretty.”  
Bellamy rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help it when the edge of his mouth turned up. “I’ll be right back. Put pajamas on, trust me. You’ll want them in the morning.” He kissed the top of her head and left the room, pulling the door shut with a light click. Octavia wasn’t home that night—surely out with Lincoln or Raven—and he was glad. His cheeks were dusted over with pink and she’d never believe it was his own drink. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he believed it either.  
When he came back to her room, two Advil in one hand, a tall glass of water in the other, he was greeted with Clarke’s loud snoring. She had fallen asleep with her jeans in a crumpled mess on the floor, face turned into a pillow, and panties that made the tips of his ears turn red. He promptly looked away and placed the offering he’d brought in on her bedside table. Her hangover would be a bitch that he’d have to help her through and he knew the mix of his exhaustion and embarrassment was enough to convince him to sleep on her couch.  
The next morning, all she remembered was leaving the bar, being carried in Bellamy’s arms, and the way his lips turned up in a smile before she fell asleep.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke get caught in a questionable position

Clarke, still panting heavily with a tangled mess of hair, slid out of bed and grabbed her panties.

“Not even worth a cuddle, huh?”

She turned to see Bellamy, a fur blanked covering one of his legs and just barely brushing over his hips, skin glistening slightly and hands folded behind his head. He looked entirely too sure of himself. Clarke pulled on her jeans and buttoned them as she spoke. “They’ll be up soon. You can sleep, no one will expect you to be up before they are.”

That’s how the camp always worked. Clarke gets up first and delegates if she has to. Accidents happen more in the morning than they do at night and she knew that. Bellamy pulled himself out of his tent when someone told him to or when whoever had spent the night there stayed firm on not wanting another round. More and more often, that was becoming Clarke. She tried not to think too hard about it as she stared at the hickey on his collarbone.

Bellamy let out a yawn and Clarke looked for her bra, unable to find it and sure that wasn’t an accident. “Did you fucking eat it?” She turned back to him and put her hands on her hips sternly. It clearly didn’t have the effect she was hoping as his eyes raked over her chest shamelessly.

“Well, I didn’t eat it. But you’ll have to find it fast if you really want to sneak out.”

She moved closer to the bed cautiously, knowing he might try to pull her back in if she got to close.

“You know you have to get out of bed too, right?”

He lifted his shoulders in a shrug, a smirk stuck on his face.

“You’re hiding it, aren’t you?”

Bellamy’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, the way it usually does when he’s trying not to crack a full grin. She followed its movements with her eyes, watching the curve of his lips and the dimple in his chin. She reminded herself that the early risers would be up soon.

“Bellamy,” she said in warning. Clarke took a step closer to him.

“Warmer,” he said, not moving from his pleased position.

Clarke stared blankly for a second, then took another step closer to the bed, until her shins were pressed to the furs.

“Warmer,” Bellamy echoed himself.

She moved to her side of the bed and heard him cluck his tongue.

“Colder.”

Her foot moved back to its original place and he closed his eyes, a smirk still on his lips. The bed shifted a little as Clarke leaned her knee onto the makeshift mattress. She felt an uneasiness curl in her stomach because despite the small amount of time she’d actually been sleeping with Bellamy, they both knew each other inside and out. One more move forward and Bellamy lunged at her, knocking her to the bed and rolling on top of her.

Clarke laughed and pushed at his chest as his face went to her neck, lips and teeth teasing at her skin. “Bellamy!”

At the same time that she cried out, she heard a voice at the opening of his tent. “Blake, we---oh _fuck_.” Clarke looked over Bellamy’s shoulder in alarm, eyes landing on Miller with his hand covering his face. She could only assume that was because Bellamy’s bare ass was free and on display. “Jesus Christ. Sorry.”

Bellamy seemed to notice how much of him his friend could see because he pulled his blanket over his backside but stayed over Clarke, hiding her naked breasts from Miller’s view. “What is it?”

“There’s a problem with the wall. I’ll tell them you’ll both be out to deal with it in twenty.”

Clarke winced and Miller left with a two fingered salute, clearly still uncomfortable.

Bellamy dropped his forehead to her upper chest and groaned once before he reached under his pillow to pull out Clarke’s bra.

She took it from him while he pushed himself off the bed, looking for his own clothes. “So thirty seconds until everyone finds out?”

He fastened his jeans and shrugged. “Maybe ten.”

“Great.”


	6. Infant Advertising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia dresses her baby for a special occasion
> 
> prompt from sweetheartsandsweetdreams on tumblr: "Can you please do a drabble based off of the onesie that says "My Uncles Single, Want To Be My Auntie". With Bellarke as godparents and where Jasper gives it to O "So mom and dad will finally get together"?"

“Hey, O? What’s this?” Bellamy moved the cardigan his niece was wearing and raised an eyebrow at the onesie.

“Huh?” Octavia looked up at him with feigned ignorance. “Oh, the shirt? Jasper bought it for us; he thought it would be cute. Lily looks great in blue doesn’t she?”

Bellamy held up the two month old baby and gave her an accusatory look. “Octavia.” He wasn’t a stranger to the way his Big Brother Voice worked on his little sister, even now that she was married and a mother. She scrunched her nose a little the longer he stared at her, the baby still sleeping in his hands.

“You’re babysitting with Clarke tonight right?”

“Jesus Christ, Octavia.” Bellamy shook his head and gently put Lily into her carrier, looking through the diaper bag when his hands were free. “I’m changing her.”

Octavia pouted behind him but he didn’t care. “Bell, come on. It’s just a joke.”

“I’m not going to babysit with Clarke while Lily’s wearing a goddamn advertisement for dating me.”

“It’s not an advertisement without a picture.”

“It says ‘My Uncle’s Single, Want to be my Auntie?’” He glared at her as he pulled a white onesie out of her diaper bag. “You better not put this thing on her again. And tell Jasper I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Don’t say ‘ass’ in front of my child.”

Rolling his eyes, Bellamy lifted Lily out of her car seat and laid her on a blanket, crouching over to take off her outfit. She was way too much like her mother as a baby and he feared touching her or rolling her over too much would start a screaming fit. After a few minutes of careful touches, the baby was back in her cardigan with a wordless onesie underneath, cradled in her uncle’s arms.

“You’re keeping the onesie. I only brought one spare outfit and you’ve already wasted it.” Octavia grabbed her purse and kissed Lily’s head, then her brother’s cheek. “I’ve got an art gallery to catch and a romantic night with my husband. Enjoy your beer and denial with my best friend.”

Bellamy was about to say something but she was out the door before he could. He was really starting to get sick of this whole ‘Clarke and Bellamy have to be in love if they spend time together’ thing. He couldn’t have a single interaction in public with his friend without someone asking them how long they’ve been together. Now they’re using his niece as a weapon? There’s no damn way he was letting them use that precious angel as a way to get him to go out with Clarke.

They were friends.

That’s what worked.

That’s just how it was.

Bellamy was half way through narrating a documentary over the actual historians when he heard Clarke come in, not even bothering to knock. Lily was sitting on his lap, supported by his hands under her arms, and staring at him as he spoke.

“Are you trying to make her into a nerd again?” Bellamy looked up from his niece to watch Clarke take off her boots.

“She loves it.”

“She doesn’t know what any of the words you’re saying mean. She just stares at you because you make faces at her.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and looked back at Lily. “Don’t listen to Clarke, she doesn’t know how to have fun.”

Clarke laughed and joined him on the couch, taking a sip from the beer that Bellamy had opened and left on the coffee table. “Is this what you were like when Octavia was a baby?”

Propping his feet up on the table and turning Lily to lean back against his chest, Bellamy shrugged. “I mostly just stared at her and tried to bribe her not to scream or shit in the middle of the night.”

“You could totally do that with Lily, those are like her two favorite things.”

He chuckled and picked up the remote, passing it to Clarke. “Dealer’s choice. I ordered the cheapest Chinese I could find because I know how much you like to poison your body after a twelve hour shift.”

Clarke hummed and put on an episode of Cheers before leaning over to steal Lily from Bellamy’s lap. “Your uncle is my hero, isn’t he? Yes he is.” She grinned at the baby and brought her legs up on the couch so she could lean against her thighs. Lily seemed completely enthralled, staring up at Clarke and dribbling down the front of her shirt. “Been awhile since I had a girl drooling at me.”

Bellamy used the rag on his shoulder to clean off his niece’s chin, making her frown and push at him. “She clearly has poor taste. Either that or she’s still mad from when I wiped her nose a couple days ago.”

They got through three episodes of Cheers and enough shitty Chinese food that Bellamy felt sick to his stomach by the time Lily had her first fit, screaming against Clarke’s chest as Bellamy tried to warm up her bottle. At this rate, his precious niece blew out her vocal cords before “Bell” could even be her first word. He raced back with a bottle and took her from Clarke, who was clearly going deaf for at least the next hour. Once the bottle was in her mouth, Lily fell quiet, only making small sounds between drinks.

“I swear to God, every time she does that, I can’t believe Lincoln is still the never-angry tree that he was when we met him.”

Bellamy smiled and looked up at Clarke from where he was pacing across the floor, trying to keep the baby quiet. “It’s not hard to stay happy when you’re looking at a face like this.”

Clarke grinned sweetly at him. “She’s peeing on you.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened and he lifted Lily enough to see that Clarke was right. “Fuck!”

“Octavia wouldn’t like you saying that in front of the baby.”

“I just got new carpets!” Bellamy held Lily out to Clarke and disappeared into his bedroom to find a new shirt and grab the stain remover from his bathroom.

“Do you have another onesie?” He heard Clarke call from the living room and felt his stomach drop to his knees. “Oh, never mind I found one at the bottom of the bag.” Bellamy ran out to the living room, still with the new t-shirt clenched in one hand and a spray bottle in the other, just in time to see Clarke read the onesie with a raised eyebrow.

“What is this?”

“Uh…”


	7. Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy wakes Clarke up and with something better than coffee.
> 
> Porn Without Plot

Clarke woke in the morning to soft touches on her back, moving up and down slowly on her naked skin. Instead of opening her eyes, she groaned and buried her face in the pillow under her, her arms curling up under it as she desperately tried to cling to her sleep. The touches on her back didn’t let up.

“It’s 6:30,” she whined, voice muffled by the pillow.

“You need to be up,” Bellamy said, his lips still brushing over her lower back, stopping at the dimples before moving back up her spine in slow kisses.

“I don’t need to be up. I need to be down.” Clarke turned her face out of the pillow and was greeted by a large chunk of blonde hair in her mouth. She sputtered a bit before pushing it back and groaning again.

Bellamy made it up to her shoulder by then, brushing her hair off to the side and pressing an open mouthed kiss to her skin. “Has anyone ever told you you’re not a morning person?”  
“Usually the barista.”

He chuckled but didn’t respond, taking her lips with his and settling his weight on his side next to her. She kissed him back immediately but without any urgency, her lips moving lazy on his. After another moment she turned on her side and leaned against him, cupping his cheek. It only took him a second to roll on top of her.

“I thought I had to get up,” Clarke said, his lips working on her neck and hers turning up in a smirk.

“As long as you’re not snoring.”

Clarke let him hitch her leg up around his hip but still scoffed. “I’m not the one who snores.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” His lips latched around her nipple and shut her up, drawing out a small moan. Bellamy’s free hand ran slowly from her knee up to her other breast, kneading it before sweeping his thumb over the nipple. Clarke’s fingers braided into his hair and his lips trailed to the valley between her breasts, stopping to swirl his tongue around the other nipple before continuing down her torso. She followed him with her eyes until she couldn’t keep them open anymore, having to close them as his teeth teased where her hipbones jutted out. He didn’t waste much time teasing her, pushing her legs open. His fingers parted the lips of her center and he leaned forward to brush his tongue softly over her clit. She moaned and rested her arm over her eyes, free hand in his dark curls again. Bellamy worked his tongue carefully, wanting to work her up but not overwhelm her. He drew her clit into his mouth and moaned around it, sending vibrations that made his name tumble from her lips. He replaced his mouth with his thumb and drew tight circles while his tongue moved lower, teasing at her entrance before pushing in. His tongue moved as quick as his tongue, dark eyes looking up at her. Clarke’s back arched up and her fingers tightened in his hair, long moans falling from her mouth. Bellamy changed his thumb for his two fingers and moved them so fast they practically vibrated, pulling louder and higher pitched keens from Clarke until her fingers turned to a fist and her eyes shut tight. Bellamy slowed his fingers on her clit and worked her through the waves of her orgasm until she was whining and pushing him away.

Clarke settled back against the bed again, her hair in an even bigger mess than it was when she woke up. She glanced down at him kissing her thighs and touched the stubble on his cheek. “Come here,” she said, smiling.

Bellamy pushed himself up and hovered over her, cupping her face to pull her up in a kiss. He hummed against her lips while her tongue swiped over his, stealing the taste of herself. She settled her legs open on either side of his hips and ran her hand down the lines of muscle on his back. Her fingers pressed against his ass and urged him forward. Bellamy laughed once and tugged her hips a little lower before he lined himself up with her entrance.

“You know you’re bad at waiting?” He asked, teasing the head of his cock over her slit.

Clarke rolled her hips against him with a small pout. “You’re the one who woke me up.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving his hips forward, pushing into her. Her breath came out in a whine and he silenced it with another kiss. He fucked her slow and thorough, until she was gasping and digging her nails into his back. With Clarke on her back just under him, Bellamy could watch her fall apart because of him, her lip locked tight between teeth and her legs wrapped around his hips to keep him there while her muscles spasmed around him. He only had to thrust a few more times before he pressed his face into her neck and spilled out inside of her. When he came back to himself, Clarke was petting his hair and still breathing fast under him. He pulled out and dropped on his back so he wouldn’t crush her.

“Good morning,” Clarke mumbled, curling into his side.

Bellamy wrapped an arm around her and kissed the crown of her blonde and tangled head. “Good morning.”


	8. Pregnancy Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s first pregnancy was easy. She fell pregnant quickly after she and Bellamy had gotten married, surprising no one but herself. Apart from morning sickness and the occasional backache, the pregnancy was a complete breeze. She delivered Caleb after only six hours of labor and watched Arkadia fall instantly in love with him.
> 
> This time, however, was different.

Clarke’s first pregnancy was easy. She fell pregnant quickly after she and Bellamy had gotten married, surprising no one but herself. Apart from morning sickness and the occasional backache, the pregnancy was a complete breeze. She delivered Caleb after only six hours of labor and watched Arkadia fall instantly in love with him.

This time, however, was different. This time she got pregnant in late summer and with the lower temperatures came extreme morning sickness, putting her out of business for hours every day. Now that Caleb was nearly three, he was constantly worried about her, stuck in a place where he knew his mom was sick but couldn’t understand why. Though Bellamy would try to take him away and explain that Clarke was really okay, Caleb wasn’t buying it. It wasn’t until Clarke’s belly started to become pronounced that he began to understand why she wasn’t feeling well.

Caleb was fiercely protective, taking after his father in more than just his looks. Every morning he would run in and peek at Clarke over the side of her bed, making sure she wasn’t sick yet and that his little sister (he’d decided early on that he was getting a sister) was safe and sound. And every morning, Bellamy would scoop him up and help him get ready to go to the childcare center before Clarke had to wake up. She had been having a nearly impossible time getting a full night of sleep since the baby had started kicking and weighing down on her spine. Abby had insisted she start her maternity leave early but stubborn as she was she’d work until she absolutely couldn’t.

The final straw came with the spring, when Clarke caught a nasty cold that tore through her compromised immune system with a vengeance.

“I’m never doing this again. Ever. I’m taking you to the medbay and getting you a vasectomy the second your demon kid comes out.”

Clarke was lying in bed on her side, sniffling and pressing on her stomach as the baby kicked up into her ribs yet again. Bellamy had just gotten back from training new cadets when the baby started a particularly rough assault on his wife. He felt horrible for her and though he knew they had both discussed more kids, he couldn’t exactly argue with her in this state. Instead, he sat next to her and kissed the top of her head, brushing her soft hair from her neck. 

“Where do you hurt?” Bellamy asked softly, already pressing the heel of his palm into her lower back, earning him a soft groan from Clarke.

“Everywhere,” she said, pout evident in her voice. Then, after a pause, “my back and my shoulders.”

Before she’d been so incredibly pregnant, he would have been able to do this with her flat on the bed. The baby ballooning from her middle created a bit of an awkward angle though, so he helped her sit up between his legs and began kneading his hands against the knots. He knew she was due to work at the clinic today but it seemed like her maternity leave was officially beginning with that morning. He kept his mouth shut though. Bellamy knew his wife inside and out and if he mentioned anything to do with the clinic, she’d push herself up and waddle out of their cabin without a second thought. 

Clarke’s head rolled back when he moved to her shoulders and up the back of her neck. She watched his face with a small smile while he worked, counting the freckles on his cheek.

“Do you think Caleb is right about the baby?” She asked softly, rubbing her enormous stomach through the soft cotton of her t-shirt.

Bellamy kissed her forehead and shrugged. “I was sure it was a girl the first time so I don’t know if I’m the one to ask. But he did tell me he decided he gets to name her.”

Clarke laughed and moved so she could look at her husband easier. “He did?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy’s eyes crinkled a little with his fond smile. “He said since we got to name him it was his turn. You know, because this is his baby.”

“What did he come up with?”

“Amelia.”

Clarke pulled up her shirt so her belly was bare and pulled Bellamy’s hands to rest on it. “You know, I don’t think Amelia is half bad. I expected you to have fed him some kind of stories that would have him asking me to call her Eurydice or Artemis or something.”

Bellamy chuckled and moved his hand over to where he felt the baby move. “I may or may not have told him about Amelia Earhart and how cool and adventurous she was.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but looked at him with a loving smile. “I don’t know what I was expecting.” 

Nine days later, after nearly thirty hours of labor and frustration, Clarke gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Caleb was brought in by Octavia just minutes after she was cleaned up, having demanded to see his mommy as soon as possible. His big brown eyes landed on the bundle of fur blankets in Clarke’s arms as soon as he was in the room, wonder, excitement, and a little fear swimming behind them. Once he was on the bed, he immediately moved the fur out of the way to get a look at the new addition, her tiny face still a little red from crying and black hair peeking out from under her hat. He traced the side of her cheek with his small hand and Clarke felt her heart flutter at the picture in front of her.

“Hi, ’Melia,” Caleb said, voice full of wonder.

Bellamy grinned and kissed the top of his son’s head. “What do you think, buddy?”

Caleb didn’t take his eyes off his baby sister and Bellamy swore he was seeing straight into his past. Pressing his lips very softly against Amelia’s forehead, Caleb gave a toothy smile to Clarke.

“Okay," she said. "I guess I could do this again."

**Author's Note:**

> ☁send more requests☁  
> bellamyplake.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
